Claimed
by Sesshoumaru is my fluffy
Summary: Ok this is a replace ment story for the other crap one I wrote, this is a fluff story of Mia and JOu! I hope you all likes! Reviews are welcome
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story they are all property of Yu-Gi-Oh! But please enjoy  
  
Yes I got rid of the other one because it sucked I was reading it over and realized I put a crap story up so I replaced it with this one which I hope you all like!  
  
The main idea of the story is about Jou who likes Mia, but he feels he's not good enough for her. So please read and find out what happens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jou flung open his bedroom door; his room was quiet small with just a one- sleeper bed tucked far away in the corner. It was nothing fancy nothing like you would see in a home like yours or mine. Jou lived with usually drunk father in a tiny shack like apartment near the downtown area if the city. Jou tossed his large green backpack onto the matted mattress that once looked like a bed. He fell onto his stomach and letting the bed rise and fall with his weight, Jou's ears caught the awful creak from the rusty springs. He grabbed his pillow and snuggled it close to his face as he stared endlessly out the window, the sun was completely gone by this point and the stars were out twinkling and dancing in the night sky. His face rubbed against the softness of his pillow when he heard his bedroom door swing open.  
  
"Hey boy I'm go' in out again, you keep this house clean for once" He said then he stumbled from Jou's room and thudded his over weight body down the stairs  
  
Jou curled his lip in disgust at his so-called father. What kind of father was he anyway? Spent his extra time when he wasn't losing another job, at the bar. However Jou preferred it that way he was not thrilled to spend his remainder time with a drunk. Jou flipped over so he lay on his back, he stared at the ceiling fan watching at the old word sun round and round making an irritable buzzing sound. Then Mia came to mind he couldn't figure out why she was always there, haunting him. She was always there tucked way back in his mind just sitting there, taunting him. Jou made a disgusted sound as he reached his hand up to his wall and he clumsily felt for the switch.  
  
Once his fingers touched the heavy plastic switch he flicked it down. Soon the room was engulfed in pure darkness, Jou grabbed his other pillows and slid under his satin sheets. He tried to think the most positive thoughts he could before he felt his eyes grow heavy and into a deep sleep he fell.  
  
"Jou hello in there" Anzu's voice broke into his deepened thoughts  
  
"Huh what?" Jou gasped as he dropped the English textbook her held  
  
Anzu only raised an eyebrow in confusion; to her he seemed so out of character, jumpy and scared. Jou was never like before...  
  
"Oh Anzu I'm sorry just caught up reading" Jou grinned his stupid grin as he bent down to retrieve the textbook  
  
"Sure you were, Jou never read you never even read the board for assignments" Anzu said as she placed her hands firmly on her hips  
  
Jou's face went to mad as he stood up with the booking waving it in her face "I do too read Anzu I'm not stupid!" Jou yelled  
  
"Ah there's our Jou" Anzu grinned as she turned swiftly to her desk  
  
Jou rolled his eyes as he fell back into his desk, he sat back glaring at the English book, it lay across his desk. (I can so read) He thought hotly (I just don't do it as much as others that's all) Jou let out a tiny yawn as he fumbled with his papers turning the many pieces he had lying around in airplanes. Jou to be in all honesty didn't care about school, he was there because he had to be and well, being away from his crap home was another perk to school.  
  
"Jou, I see you made it today" Came the familiar always-happy voice of Yugi Moto  
  
"Of course Yug I'm always here" Jou grinned as he tossed his remaining paper airplane at his little buddy  
  
Yugi grinned sweetly as he caught the plane and placed it carefully on his desk. Yugi dumped his bag on his desk and sat right behind Jou, they always sat like that. Jou was in the front of the middle row and Yugi behind him followed by Anzu, Honda, then and Seto however Jou did not consider Seto a friend. Seto was an arrogant jerk that gave him the pet name "puppy".  
  
It was then the teacher arrived silencing the class; Jou however took this time to place his head on his desk. He always napped during Mr. Omeika's lectures. He found nothing to his interest he preferred to catch up on his sleep, which these days have been very little. Jou closed his eyes and felt as his body relaxed well since the other night, all night he was woken up by dreams of Mia, and well the occasional bursting in a of a drunk father singing and dancing. (That was real scary)  
  
"Mr. Katsuya please this is not a dreaming class this is a place a learning" Mr. Omeika demanded as he slammed the long meter stick across Jou's desk  
  
Jou sat bolt right up, staring wide eyed around the class room, his ears and cheeks then burned red when the few snickers echoed through the classroom. Jou then glared deeply at the teacher when he turned his back to continue with his lecture. Jou rested his head now on the palm of his hand trying his best to look awake. And in this class that was no easy task, all Mr. Omeika talked about were politics, and well that was hardly something a teenager boy was interested in. The class went by as slowly as ever, until finally the lunch bell rang. It was like a song of freedom to Jou who raced form the class with an eager Yugi on his heels.  
  
"Jou-kun what's the rush" Yugi asked as he tried to keep up with Jou  
  
"What's not the rush!"? Jou yelled in shock "The rush is I want to get a place to eat we never have a table" Jou complained as he grabbed Yugi's tiny hand and dragged him through the crowds.  
  
Jou came through the crowd of students out into the crowded schoolyard; his eyes scanned the scene only to have a frown form on his brow.  
  
"Dang it Yug we did it again we missed the tables again" Jou cried as he crossed his arms in a pout  
  
"Awe Jou it's not that bad I like having lunch on the grass it's nicer" Yugi smiled as he lead Jou out of the crowded lunch room and into the empty yard where he flopped out onto the grass  
  
"Yeah, but we never get a table It's like a heard of elephants charging us" Jou exclaimed as he sat down un-folding the not so neatly back sandwich from his lunch  
  
Yugi only started laughing like crazy as he grabbed his stomach and rolled over. "A heard of elephants huh?" Yugi grinned  
  
"Well yeah have you seen them run it's like they were racing for they're last meal or something?" Jou grumbled as he took a huge bite from the sandwich  
  
"Well Jou I can honestly say I never seen any eat like you" Yugi grinned as plugged the straw into his juice box  
  
Jou only gave him a glare, before he grinned and nodded his head enthusiastically. Jou munched on his peanut butter sandwich, yeah it was a classic but hey that's why they're so good, classics never die. He felt as the peanut butter stuck to the roof f his mouth and the feeling of needing a drink came over him.  
  
"Hey there!" Honda yelled as he slapped Jou hard on the back Jou felt as he practically inhaled the peanut butter. He gasped for breath as he grabbed his throat in shock. The sticky substance blocked his air and he face slowly turned to a deep cherry red.  
  
"Hey Yugi how have ya been?" Honda asked as he flopped down on the grass opening his own sub style sandwich  
  
"Honda you left me behind!" Anzu scolded as he now emerged from the group of kids surrounding the schoolyard  
  
"Awe sorry about that babe, it like a crazy mess trying to even get out of the school" Honda remarked as he dug his finger nails under his pop and lifted it hearing the hissing of the pop can opening.  
  
Jou grabbed Honda's long coat and he shook him trying to get his attention, Honda however was more interested in Anzu. Jou's face now turned from the red to a slight shade of purple.  
  
"Jou?" Anzu questioned as she leaned forwards to get a better look at the boy frantically waving his arms  
  
"Dude do you like need a drink" Honda asked as he handed the Pepsi can over to Jou, who whipped it from his hands and plunged more than half the can down his throat  
  
Anzu looked disgusted as the pop spilled over his lips drenching his white blouse he wore to school as part of the uniform. Honda sighed that was the end of his pop and it was Pepsi too his favorite. Yugi however had a look of concern on his childish features, as he watched Jou, take in a huge gasp of breath and he dropped the can on the grass.  
  
"Hey were you like chocking or something?" Honda asked as he picked up the can and dipped it upside down, just as he guessed it was empty  
  
"No!" Jou yelled sarcastically "I was only playing!"  
  
"Well dude then why did you drink all my pop!" Honda cried  
  
Anzu only shook her head as he fumbled with her skirt; this was even embarrassing to her. Yugi grinned; he thought that was funny, then Jou rolled his eyes and fell back against the grass.  
  
"Honda remind me to never call you when an emergency comes up" Jou  
  
"Why?" Honda asked seriously  
  
Jou growled under hid breath as he closed his eyes, trying to block everything he saw. Jou listened as Honda whispered to Yugi "Hey man what's up with Jou he's been so odd and irritable lately"  
  
Jou gritted his teeth, Honda was not a very swift fellow he could hear everything they were saying well actually only him. He heard as Yugi replied, but he could not make out what he was telling him. Jou peeked out with his one eye and watched as Yugi flopped down beside him on his belly, it was at this time Jou realized Anzu and Honda had left.  
  
"Jou..." Yugi said very quietly as he picked at the grass and tossed it to the side  
  
"Yeah..." Jou replied as he felt the heat from the sun beating down on his body making him feel and bit drowsy  
  
"Are you sure your ok, I mean you seem a bit disoriented like there's something else on your mind" Yugi explained still not looking his friend but plucking at the strands of grass  
  
Jou never replied very quickly, Mia rushed back into his mind. Her face still a bad reminder of what he knew he could never have. Jou didn't feel he was ready to tell even Yugi yet, he could handle this on his own; I mean what there to even handle. He knew Mia was not even interested in a kid like him to begin with. Plus Jou could take care of if his own problems. He didn't need worry wart friends like Yugi getting involved.  
  
"Of course not Yug I feel fine just a little tired" Jou grinned as he rolled on to his side and began to add to Yugi's pile of grass  
  
"Really?" Yugi asked the smile spreading across his face  
  
"Of course my dad was just... working last night and I had waited up for him ya know" Jou blew the grass from his hand letting the light wind catch it and rise it high into the sky  
  
"That's sounds reasonable, ok I believe you Jou always remember if you have a problem I am here to help, and so is Anzu and Honda in any way he can..." Yugi trailed off  
  
"Yeah I'm not sure of Honda's help I might end up needing help from his help" Jou laughed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This one I hope you all find is a little better! Reviews are always welcome! And Chapter 2 shall be up as soon as I get a chance at it. 


	2. Chapter 2

This one I hope you all find is a little better! Reviews are always welcome! And Chapter 2 shall be up as soon as I get a chance at it.  
  
I feel so stupid right now! I just realized that I have been spelling Mai's name wrong. Grrr! I hate it when I do those things. Please forgive me for the stupid Mistake. And thank you for pointing that out!  
  
Any I am very sorry but here's chapter 2 I hope you likes it as much as I like writing it! Enjoy!  
  
Jou sat cross-legged on his kitchen floor, the cold and hard tile making his butt sore from the long period of sitting. He however could not get up just yet; standing right in front of him was a great tower of cards. He had just a few cards left and this would be the first time he used all 52 cards on one of his creations. Jou bent over his hand shaking as he went to place a queen of spades across a set of four making a tip for the tower. He grinned and sighed deeply so far so good only two more cards to go.  
  
"JOU!" His father yelled  
  
Jou almost leapt from his spot on the floor, his head darted to his left to see his father rummaging around the house frantically. He leaned back so he was leaning on his elbow.  
  
"What!" Jou hollered back  
  
"My tie where is my good black tie?" He asked Jou watched as a boot flew his way  
  
Jou's eyes opened wide as he ducked the boots, he looked back and watched as the muddy boot skidded to a stop across the tile flooring.  
  
Jou thought as he rose to retrieve the boot  
  
"Sorry Dad I haven't seen your tie" Jou called as he tossed the boot out the back door  
  
Jou turned to watched as he father tossed shirts and a number of other articles of clothing from the closet. Jou just leaned against the doorframe watching his father race back and fourth between both closets.  
  
"Job interview?" Jou questioned  
  
"Yeah a real good one too this time we will actually be able to afford half the things at the store" Jou's father chuckled slightly as he raced into the kitchen.  
  
Jou watched as he tossed aside bags of chips from the cupboard, Jou couldn't figure out why he would be looking in the food cupboard why would his tie be there? It was then he watched in horror as a bag of chips flew off the table and skidded on the floor heading right for his tower. Jou raced for the bag of chips but to no avail the bag smashed right into the tower causing it to come crashing down all over the kitchen floor. Jou sat on the floor looking in complete shock at the disaster.  
  
"Ah ha!" Jou's father cried as he pulled his tie from the cupboard "I must have placed it there one night when I was exceptionally drunk" He grinned as he placed the tie around his neck  
  
Then his attention was drawn to the floor where the cards were scattered from the table all the way to the living room doorway. He gave his the classic look before he said.  
  
"Jou please pick these up, you're not two" His father then waved him off and was raced out the front door  
  
Jou's face turned red as he fell onto his back and just let out a yell in his fury. His tower was wreaked and his father was such a- a... he didn't know yet but he was something bad. Jou soon recovered from his tantrum and began to pick up the many cards that had scattered themselves all overt he place.  
  
"It was almost done" He cried to himself "Only two cards and then... my dad is such a.... Grrr! I still don't know!"  
  
Jou tried to calm himself as he crawled under the table reaching for the last card. He stretched his arm out grasping for the card. His fingers just skimmed the tip of the card when the loud ring of his phone rang through the empty apartment. Jou jumped slamming his head into the bottom of the table. A burning feeling rushed to the top of Jou's now tender head, and his eyes watered.  
  
"Stupid phone" Jou hissed as he backed out from under the table and rose to his feet, still rubbing his head Jou answered the phone.  
  
"Hello" he grumbled into the receiver  
  
"Hey Jou..." Came a tiny voice on the other end "You mad?" Yugi asked  
  
"Oh no I just banged my head no big deal, so what ya call for" Jou asked as he pulled over a chair and sat in front of the short cord phone  
  
"Oh yeah Mai is back in town" Yugi cried happily "She said she'll be coming by the game shop tomorrow evening and told me to get you guys all rounded up she wants to see everyone again, because she has been gone since the Dueling tournament at Pegasus's Island" Yugi explained  
  
Jou felt his throat grow dry and his heart raced. Mai was back in town? He didn't know weather he was more happy or scared. How was he going to act around her liked her, but like he was going to tell her that.  
  
Yugi waited on the other line for answer from Jou, however only heavy breathing could be heard. Yugi pulled the phone form his era and looked at it oddly.  
  
"Hey Jou did you pass out over there or something?" Yugi asked  
  
Jou felt as he snapped out of his state and he slowly regained his voice and composure. "No you stupid" Jou snapped "I was just thinking"  
  
"Thinking must really put a strain on your brain then" Yugi commented as he flipped through his card deck  
  
"Yugi I'm gonna hurt you" Jou grumbled  
  
"Really from way over there?" Yugi laughed, "Well if ya wanna run all the way over here be my guest"  
  
"Yugi your such a little loser, but I'll see ya tomorrow at school" Jou said as he leaned back in his seat  
  
"Oh, ok I'll see ya... and Jou..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Sleep or something you sound tired" Yugi said  
  
"Will do little buddy" Jou smiled  
  
"Ok see ya" Yugi said  
  
"Yeah bye"  
  
Jou placed the phone on the receiver. He stared at the phone for what seemed like the longest time, just thinking, thinking of what he was going to do. He didn't even understand why he felt he liked her, to him it made no sense. Maybe it's just him being stupid or something else. Jou made a disgusted sound as he waved his hand at the phone and headed for his bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jou shifted nervously from foot to foot as he watched out the window of the games store, Owned by Yugi's Grandfather. It was a miserable day; the store was chilled from the cold rain outside. Jou watched as the rain poured down the window making a river of water. He tapped his fingers against the cool window watching as the fog from his breath showed up against the window.  
  
"I wonder what she has been up to?" Jou wondered out loud as he drew on the fogged part of the window  
  
"Dueling I bet" Yugi said from behind her  
  
Jou jumped again, he was not used to Yugi showing up like that. He looked down at Yugi who now had his own head pressed up against the window staring blankly at the pouring rain. Jou turned his own attention back to the streets; it was kind of hard for Jou to make out much of the people, because of the rain clouding his view. Jou then saw a familiar looking figure racing with her hands over her head in a feeble attempt to keep dry from the rain. Jou felt his palms grow sweaty and his heart picked up speed, he watched as he looked up at the store before she grasped the door handle swinging open the huge door.  
  
Mai stood in the midst of the store, her hands dropped from her head and huge smile was plastered across her face. Her long blonde hair hug in damp curls and she removed her purple jacket, hanging it over the coat hanger Yugi's grandfather had set up in the front.  
  
"You guys it's been way to long" Mai grinned as he gave Yugi and Anzu each a huge hug  
  
"Mai what have you been doing with yourself?" Anzu asked as she took Mai's hand and lead her from the door way and through the store to a sitting area  
  
Mai sat back on the leather couch Anzu had offered her; she pulled back her damp hair and placed it all on one side of her head. Her eyes then traveled over the room to rest of Jou. She watched as he leaned against the wall looking rather distant.  
  
"Hey Blondie don't I even get a hello" Mai grinned as he leaned against the back of her seat  
  
Jou shot his head in her direction, she just smiled at him. He gave her a half a smile back before replying. "Hey there Mai"  
  
Mai to tell the truth felt as little dismayed at the tiny and not really happy hello she received from the great Jou. Mai looked at him one last time before she turned her attention back to the pestering Anzu. Jou glared over his shoulder every once in a while at Mai, he was mad. He didn't like having feelings for someone that hardly new him for anything more than a child.  
  
"Jou, why don't you go and see Mai she hasn't been around for like ever, and your just kinda ignoring her" Yugi said as he handed Jou a cup of ginger ale  
  
"Ah Yug, I'm not really interested in talking anyway" Jou said as he took a sip from the glass  
  
"But Jou I thought you and Mai were friends?" Yugi asked as he looked back at the girls sitting on the couch and Honda pouring his attention over Anzu  
  
Jou only shrugged as he turned from Yugi and placed his glass on the counter, Yugi watched a little confused as Jou stopped at the door. "Hey Yug I'll see ya at school" Jou called as he pulled on his jacket  
  
"But Jou..." Yugi protested  
  
"Jou I just got here I was hoping you would stay a little longer," Mai said as she rose from her seat  
  
Jou watched as with each long step she took she neared him, Jou felt his stomach flip flop again and he knew he had to get out of there. Maybe seeing Mia was a mistake.  
  
"No Dad's expecting me" Jou argued "I'll see ya all later" Jou swung open the door and raced out into the windy and icy cold rain  
  
Mai stood next to Yugi, she watched Jou race down the street until he was far out of sight. Mai combed her hand through her hair in frustration, and a deep frown came to her face.  
  
"Yugi did I do something to make that little brat run off" Mai asked irritably  
  
Yugi was pulled from his own thoughts, he looked up at the irritated Mai, and then he only shook his head. "Mai Jou has been... I don't even know how to explain it just not himself"  
  
Mai looked back at the rainy streets where Jou had just been, she crossed her arms and thought (Well fine then you wanna play games Jou we'll play games) A smirk came to her face as she placed her arm around Yugi and lead him from the window and back to the sitting area.  
  
"Never mind Yugi he'll come around or whatever guys do when they have problems" Mai assured him  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok end of Chapter 2  
  
Looks like Mai's going to try and figure out what's bothering out dear Jou, but what will she think when she finds out? Well if she finds out? Well please keep reading to try and find out! Please tell me what you think if you spot any mistakes please let me know! Like spelling, or anything. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any if these characters they are the property of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Awe you guys are so great! I thank you all for the reviews I appreciate them very much. Also thank you very much for pointing out that I did have spelling mistakes, I knew I would -.- I will try harder to keep my writing as mistake free as possible Oh and Happy Valentines day!!!!!!!! Anyway onto Chapter 3! Please enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ugh!" Jou yelled as he slammed his fist on the old oak door  
  
There he stood the rain drenching right through his worn jean jacket, and a locked door. Jou glared at the door before he gave it a swift kick in his frustration. That as he guessed got him nowhere, Jou turned from the door and then he saw the window leading to his father's room. He knew he wasn't suppose to go in there but, his father always gave him that as one of the house rules. However there was no other way to get in. Jou grasped the damp railing of the patio he stood on; he then heaved his body very slowly onto the railing. It was wet and very slippery; Jou could feel as every time he moved his hand would slip further down the railing. He found himself now looking down at he sidewalk below; he lived in an old crappy apartment on the third floor. So at this view everything looked very tiny. Jou gulped hard as he shook his head ridding it off the terrible thoughts of falling from this height.  
  
"If ever I was on a suicide mission this would be it" Jou said out loud as he slid his hand across the silk railing  
  
As Jou moved inch by inch across the railing he could hear as it creaked and moaned under his weight. Jou looked nervously around the railing, (Oh man that really does not sound good) Jou thought as he quickened his pace. Finally Jou found that he had little enough space he could reach out at the latch on the window. Jou's hand went trembling and the rain beating hard on his back. It was cold and all he wanted to do was get inside his home, there he could wrap himself up and sleep for hours. Jou was too caught up in his own thoughts to see the woman watching him was amusement.  
  
Mai had her one arm crossed over her chest and the other hand holding the umbrella Yugi had leant her for the walk home. A grin could be found plastered on her face as she watched Jou consistently try to reach the latch she knew he couldn't reach.  
  
"You know there is a door!" Mia called as she placed her hand on her hip  
  
Jou's eyes shot open wide as he felt his arms and legs grow weak with just the sound of her voice. However dangling from the third floor of a building was not the best place to be when something like that takes place. Jou's hands drop from the railing and his whole body flopped side ways, he then tightened his legs around the railing just stopping his whole body from going over the edge of the railing. Mai let out a soft laugh as she tilted her head to the side and looking at Jou. His hands hung over his head and his shirt was raised up so it exposed some of his well-sculpted stomach. Water poured down his stomach and down his arms and dripping off the ends of his blonde hair, making his resemble hanging laundry.  
  
"Mai go away!" Jou hissed as he tried to reach his hands up and grasp the railing again  
  
"Oh you not happy to see me?" Mai asked as she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout  
  
"At this certain time.... no" Jou replied  
  
"Well then maybe you could just tell me why you don't use the door?" Mai asked as he walked towards the stairs leading to the third floor patio that Jou was now hanging from  
  
"Not that is your business but it's that's I don't it's that I can't" Jou said as he tried for a fourth time to reach the railing  
  
"Typical man" Mai sighed as he leaned on the railing Jou hung from " Can't ask for directions, and can't go for help"  
  
"Excuse me but I can take care of my own problems I don't need to ask for help every time something doesn't go my way" Jou retorted  
  
"Well..." Mai started "This maybe a good time to ask for it"  
  
"Ha!" Jou yelled I can get into my house when I'm ready"  
  
"I'm sure you can, but maybe tonight you could throw your big man thoughts aside," Mai said mockingly  
  
Jou only gave her a deadly look as he awaited the rest of her speech.  
  
"And take a helping hand" Mai finished as she leant out her hand to Jou  
  
Jou rolled his eyes as he looked at her hand reaching out for his. (I can't believe this!) Jou's mind yelled as he reached out and took her hand. He felt as his whole body was jerked onto the patio.  
  
"Good then off to my place we go" Mai pronounced as she pulled Jou close so he was under the umbrella  
  
Jou felt as his cheeks grew hot and his body shook just as it did the first time she had called out to him that night. It was then he hit the realization; he was going to spend the night at Mai's. His heart went into high speed and his stomach twist and turned. Mai felt Jou's constant flinching and him fumbling his thumbs back and fourth. She gave him a side grin and asked.  
  
"Hey why are you so bunched up about"?  
  
Jou dropped his hands and glared at her, he stuck his nose in the air and answered. "I'm fine I don't know why you have ask all these stupid questions," Jou snapped  
  
"Because I'm talking to a stupid boy" Mai snapped back  
  
"That doesn't even make sense," Jou cried as he looked up at her this was the first time he noticed that she was little taller than him no more than an inch or so but she still was  
  
"Nothing has to when I'm talking to you" Mai grinned she knew she was getting to him and it was funny and least it was for her  
  
Jou just threw his arms up in the air and gave her a snarl as his response. No longer after that Mai came to a stop just in front of a huge beautiful house. It stood a least two stories high and had a white outside with black trim. Mai pushed open the huge black gate and started forwards with Jou close on her heels. His eyes traveled over the yard, it was covered with huge trees and the lushest flower gardens Jou had ever seen. He knew it even her home was too good for him. Jou stopped dead in his tracks, his head looking down at his scruffy old sneakers. Mai heard as the extra footsteps stopped, she turned her head to see that Jou was no longer at her side.  
  
"Hey why did you stop, my house is still a little ways up" she chuckled  
  
"Ah Mai maybe this is a bad idea I should just go back and wait for my dad" Jou said as he was about to turn from Mai  
  
"Nonsense" Mai cried as she grabbed his arm "Your not waiting up for him, he may not be home for hours. I said your staying with me and that's final. Besides I need to speak with you anyway"  
  
Jou felt his heart almost skip a beat, (Talk with him he didn't like the sounds of that, not at all)  
  
"Mai I really think I should be going" Jou said as he tried to turn again from the forceful Mai  
  
Jou never even got a response this time one a sharp tug on his arm. Jou came stumbling behind Mai as she dragged him up to a huge black painted door. She released his arm then began fumbling through her purse, Jou watched as he tossed aside papers, pens, make up and other things until she came across her keys. Mai flipped through the number of keys she owned until she came to a gold key with heart shaped end. Jou raised a brow at the key; he found it odd the shape the key was.  
  
"Here we are Jou" Mai said as she swung open the black door  
  
Jou nervously peeked around the corner of the door and took a look inside the beautiful home. Right from the front door Jou could see what looked like a sitting room, with velvet seats of the finest kinds and a polished wood table right in the middle. Jou felt as he was pushed In by Mai, he then entered further, only to see a winding staircase leading to the top floor, and then a set of double door leading to another room. Mai tossed her jacket onto a couch Jou stood near, and then she walked over to the double doors.  
  
"Well make your self at home," Mai said as she opened one of the double doors. "I'll get us something to drink"  
  
Jou watched as she entered the room, then the swinging doors closing behind her. He sighed deeply as he carefully sat on her couch. Jou felt as he instantly sunk into the chair, his legs rose up so he looked like a child that was too small for a kitchen chair.  
  
"Ok..." Jou said out loud as he tried to push himself out if the chair however that proved to be more difficult than it looked  
  
Jou grumbled as he reached his hand overt he rim of the seat and tried to pull his body so it sat properly on the chair. Jou found that that made him sink only further into that horrible chair. (I don't believe this" His mind whined as he felt his legs rise even higher off the ground. It was at this point Mai came from the kitchen.  
  
"Jou I hope...." Mai stopped when she saw Jou half buried in her couch "Root beer" she finished  
  
"Ah just put it there" Jou instructed as he kicked his legs in a feeble attempt to regain his proper seat on the chair  
  
Mai sat down on the couch opposite of his and she leaned back watching him. She wanted to laugh out loud as he repeatedly tried to get himself unstuck. Jou could feel her eyes on him and his face went what seemed like for the hundredth time since he's seen her a deep red.  
  
"You can stop staring at anytime," Jou snapped  
  
"Oh no I think this quiet fun thanks" Mai grinned as she leaned on the palm of her hand and watched him even closer.  
  
"Fine" Jou said as he stopped trying to get out and fell back into the seat. "I am not giving you a reason to laugh at me"  
  
"So you sleeping there?" Mai asked  
  
"Looks like I am" Jou said as he now reached for his glass which was can you guess out of his reach  
  
Jou frowned why was he having such an awful night? And being in front of Mai was worst of it; there she sat just laughing at him. She thought he was a big joke. And the sad truth was, it was true.  
  
"So what was your problem tonight?" Mai began  
  
Ah what a great way to start a conversation, just what he wanted to answer a question that he didn't even know the answer to. "Mai I was having a rough night that's it don't you have those they have a name for girls" Jou said  
  
"You mean PMS" Mai laughed  
  
"Sure" Jou said  
  
"Boys don't have PMS" Mai explained  
  
"Well why not what's our excuse for having a bad day!" Jou yelled  
  
"Men don't need excuses they are grumpy because their men" Mai grinned "But go on tell me why were you in such a bad mood tonight?" Mai asked  
  
"Mai I think I'm gonna sleep ok" Jou said  
  
(Man he's really bent on keeping quiet, what ever it is must be really deep in there) Mai thought as she looked over Jou his face had dropped from its defensive look to a tired and helpless one.  
  
"Fine you have the right to keep quiet, but here let me get you out of there and find you a room" Mia said as she gave Jou's hand a quick jerk and his whole body popped right out if the chair  
  
Jou landed clumsily on the floor, but he managed to keep himself from falling. Mai lead him from the sitting room up the winding staircase, he still had his pop in hand as Mai took a right hand turn and lead him to another closed door. She gently opened the door, revealing another beautifully decorated room, a huge bed with a dark red canopy and gold silk sheets stood right under a huge window. In the right hand corner stood a new looking wooden desk with such features as a telephone and a large pile of drawing papers, along with a single cup full of pens and pencils.  
  
"Wow who stays here?" Jou asked still taking in the wonderful room Mia had placed before him  
  
"Meh" Mai just shrugged her shoulders "Anyone who comes over I guess"  
  
"Well thanks I've never seen a room like this before it's bigger than my living room" Jou laughed as he bounced lightly on the bed  
  
"Your very welcome but I'll leave you to sleep, there's no school tomorrow Yugi let me know so if you want you can sleep in?" Mai said  
  
"Oh really?" Jou felt a little confused "Ok But I should leave as soon as I get up"  
  
"Ok then I'll give you a wake up call then" Mai winked as he she closed the door tightly behind her  
  
Jou smiled as he flopped backwards onto the bed, he let out a deep sigh as he looked over at the desk. He should really call his dad and let him know where he had gone off. Jou rolled over and took hold of the phone, he felt as he hesitated before pressing the buttons on the dial.  
  
"Hello" Came a gruff voice on the other end  
  
"Hi... dad?" Jou said as he placed his head down on the silk covers and the feeling of sleep almost over whelming  
  
"Jou!" He yelled, "Where are you?" He asked  
  
Jou found this a little odd he almost sounded concerned and his father never showed any worry over him before. "I'm at a friends house I got locked out and it was raining and..." Jou stopped  
  
"Your ok though?" He asked  
  
'Yeah I'm just fine" Jou answered  
  
"Fine but you had better be home by tomorrow" And with that Jou heard the click of the phone and then a dial tone hit his ear  
  
Jou slowly hung up the phone as he stared blankly at it. He the smothered his face into his pillows before his eyes began to grow heavy with sleep. Jou then realized the light was till on, with a groan Jou raised from the bed. He staggered over to the wall, and was about to hit the switch when he heard Mai talking. Jou leaned closer to the door to listen more carefully.  
  
"I still don't know I think I'm gonna try to convince him to stay home tomorrow and I'll talk to him" Mia said "No he doesn't know" Mai laughed  
  
Jou felt his heart race and his palms grow sweaty was she talking about him? No she couldn't be, why would she try to... Jou shook his head. He was thinking stupidly, what he needed right now was some sleep. He headed for the large bed and fell onto it, his head spinning with the feeling of sleep and his body relaxing. Soon Jou was completely out and the quiet room filled with his snores. Mia smiled from the door way as she watched peaceful sight, she then hit the switch Jou had all forgotten about when he had heard her. Then she left him to sleep, she would deal with him in the morning. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don not own any of these characters they are all the property of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Wow the updates have been kinda frequent ne? But that gives you more to read! Any thanks for the reviews and here is chapter 4!  
  


* * *

  
Chapter 4  
  
Jou smiled in his sleep and he hugged the pillow tightly, thoughts of Mai coursing through his mind. Her face was everywhere these days but the most welcome place she was, was in his dreams. In his dreams he could have he longed for. Jou then watched as Mai's face blurred and the sight of the pillow caught his eyes. Jou's eyes opened wide when he realized he was snuggling the pillow, Jou jumped from the bed tossing the pillow across the bed. It was at this point he realized he wasn't even in his room.  
  
"What the... where am I?" Jou wondered as he looked over at the half shut door  
  
Then memories of the other night rushed through his mind; he was in Mai's house. His eyes traveled over to the digital clock placed on the desk near his bed. It read 12:35  
  
"Holy crap!" Jou raced around the room in search if his absent shirt "I'm so late it's not even funny?" Jou cried  
  
Jou slid across the silky bed sticking his bed between the wall and the bed, his eyes scanned under the bed looking for any trace of his shirt. It was dark and he could hardly make anything out, until his eyes rested on a huge white lump. It had to be the white sweater he had worn to Yugi's house the night before. Jou moved from off the top of the bed and climbed right off. Jou bent down on his knees, he pulled up the sheets from the bed, and crawled his whole body under the bed. It was a tight squeeze but Jou found he could still slid across the polished wooden floor.  
  
"Jou?" Mai whispered as she entered his room not wanting to wake him if he still slept  
  
"Ah ha!" Jou yelled as he grasped the sleeve of his sweater "Now to slid slowly out  
  
Mai smiled as she peeked under the bed to see Jou triumph holding his sweater. "Hey there cutie" Mai grinned  
  
"Ahh!" Jou screamed as he threw the sweater at her  
  
"Hey!" Mai snapped as she grabbed him by his arm and dragged him from under the bed "What was that for?"  
  
"You scared me, you and your big mouth!" Jou snapped as he whipped his shirt from Mai's hands "Now if you will excuse me" Jou said as he pulled the sweater over his head and headed for the bedroom door.  
  
Mai however only beat him to the door and stood in his way. "Your not excused you little jerk," Mai growled  
  
Jou stood back his arms crossed and a cocky look came to his face "Oh really" He grinned  
  
"Yeah really!" Mia nearly yelled, "Listen why don't you stay for a while and maybe we can go out for lunch or something" Mai's face softened a bit  
  
"I have school and look it's already ten to one" Jou cried as he tried to slip passed her  
  
Mai however only pushed her hip to that side and blocked Jou; he felt as he hand to his arm and she jerked him back. "You got short term memory loss of something?" Mai asked  
  
Jou only glared deeper as he jerked his arm from her grasp. "I don't know what your on about but really I'm leaving"  
  
"Jou I told you last night that today was a PD day Yugi told me to tell you" Mai grinned  
  
Jou looked completely stunned PD day? What the heck was that crap he was never even told about this until now? He looked at her suspiciously he didn't know why but he hardly believed a word of it.  
  
"Mai I'm not stupid how many people do I have to tell that too, I'm not stupid" Jou cried as he waved his arms in the air  
  
"You sure look the part" Mai smiled sweetly  
  
"Oh you know what your stupid, and well I have no other comebacks for the moment and I'm tired and well I'm going home" Jou said as she tried to rush from the room  
  
"Jou wait!" Mai cried as she Jou slipped under her arm  
  
Jou started walking backwards he grinned and said as he looked at his watch "Five minutes Mai go now!"  
  
"Stay here and I'll buy you lunch!" Mai yelled  
  
Jou stopped.... Lunch? Food and it was free, he felt as his stomach gave him a bubbling feeling. He was hungry and everyone knew how much he liked his food. He stopped the thought wandering through his mind. Mia saw how the reaction came to his face, her face beamed with triumph she knew she had him, and she knew she had him good.  
  
"Jou you like burgers don't ya?" Mai asked softly  
  
Jou only nodded as he watched Mai circle him. "I'll buy you as many as you can eat, if you agree to sped some time with me" Mai said  
  
Jou felt his stomach give another whine for food as he looked at Mai with his soft amber eyes. "Fine he agreed, but you don't know what you've gotten yourself into" Jou grinned  
  
Mai looked at him with confusion what did that mean gotten herself into? She however only shrugged it off before she led Jou from his room and out the door.  
  


* * *

  
Ok I'm sorry this chapter is so short but things have been coming up and I'm trying to keep up with my drawing and well ya. So here's this chapter I promise the next one will be long and will make up for this one!  
  
Have a good day all of you bye bye! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story they are all the property of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
I'm sorry for no updates I really, really sorry! I've just been swamped with other things plus I'm trying to get my manga in on time so I'm really sorry. But here's chapter 5 please enjoy! Oh wait one last thing a few people pointed out that Jou was out of Character yeah I'm sorry he is a little I should have put that up to begin with lol! So here it is Jou OC!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Jou pressed his nose up against the window of one have the most refine and most expensive restaurants he'd ever seen. His stomach gave a loud grumble of complaint as he watched the waiters and waitress's pass him by with platters of food, he felt like he was in heaven. While Jou stood wide eyed in the window Mai stood at the headwaiters desk there she made the arrangements.  
  
"Hello Mark" Mia grinned as she leaned on the desk  
  
Mark gave a deep gulp as he grinned back at the young woman leaning on his desk. He felt the heat rise to face, he then felt the feeling becoming greatly uncomfortable.  
  
"Hello Miss. Valentine" He finally managed as he smiled back  
  
"Yes I was wandering if I could get a privet booth me myself and my companion" Mia asked she pointed out the rough looking Jou grinning at all the delights he saw through the window  
  
He raised a brow in confusion and in doubt, that boy was the boy a lady like Miss. Valentine wanted to have a privet booth with? He almost found himself laughing this must be a joke; the gentlemen didn't have a jacket.  
  
"Ah my lady that was a very clever joke" He began then he stopped suddenly the look on Mai's face gave him a whole other impression  
  
"Mark I am not joking I want a privet booth myself and him" Her voice raising with every word  
  
At this Jou had stopped his staring and had wandered over to Mai, there he whipped his grubby hands on his jeans and held out a hand to Mark.  
  
"Hey there buddy the names Jou" Jou grinned  
  
Mark only curled his lip in disgust as he turned abruptly from Jou and grabbed two menus. "This way please" He said with a bit of bitterness in his voice  
  
Jou glared at him, as he took his seat. (What a jerk) He thought sourly to himself. Mai however only shook her head at Jou's deadly stare and she took both menus from the arrogant Mark. Jou grabbed the menu roughly as he whipped it open and stared at the foods written below, that was when he realized everything was in French. His eyes widen at the sight placed in front of him. (FRENCH!) His mind screamed (I can barley pass English never mind French!)  
  
"Jou?" Mai questioned as she looked at him holding her own menu close to her face  
  
"Ah yeah" Jou said as he looked from grinning from the jumbled words he was trying to figure out  
  
"You look a little nervous is there anything I can help you with like reading it for example?" Mai smiled as she leaned over to take the menu  
  
"No" Jou snapped, "I can read it just fine thanks" Jou said as he buried himself back into the menu  
  
"Oh really that's good then I'll leave you to choose what you prefer" Mai grinned in a way that made Jou feel a little uneasy  
  
Jou grumbled as he went back to the menu the first word to jump out was the word Les Olives Farcis. (What in the heck could that be?) Jou wondered as he flipped through book. Well he wasn't completely sure but it did have the word Olives in it and he new what those were at least he hoped he knew what those were.  
  
"Miss. Valentine will that be all" Mark asked as he scribbled down Mai's order  
  
"Yes that's it for me" Mia grinned as she awaited Jou's order  
  
"And for the boy" He asked  
  
"Hey I can order my own," Jou snapped  
  
Mark turned to face him he grinned as he turned to Jou "Alright boy what shall you be having?"  
  
"The Les Olives Fracis" Jou said proudly  
  
Mai eyes widened at his order, but Mark looked confused "Boy is that all" He asked  
  
"Oh not I would also like some of this" he pointed out about half the menu before Mai grabbed his hand  
  
"Jou" Mai laughed "Your gonna be sick if you eat all that"  
  
"Naw!" Jou grinned I eat more than that on my regular lunches  
  
"Jou that's sick" Mia said  
  
"Oh only to one with a weak stomach" Jou said as he pointed at Mai  
  
"Well your gonna be the one with the weak stomach after you digest all that" Mia said as she leaned back in her seat  
  
Jou never answered her; he only smiled as he handed back the menu to Mark, and relaxed himself back into his seat. Mia leaned on her hands staring aimlessly at the boy that sat in front of her, she found him quite interesting and well.... Her eyes traveled from his bright amber eyes down his chest. She grinned to herself, she knew she shouldn't be thinking that way, but she found it very hard to resist when he sat there open to her eyes. Jou felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment he could feel her staring at him. His arms raised to so they were crossed behind his head, Mai watched as his shirt tightened against his chest and stomach, making her own stomach jump.  
  
"Jou" Mai finally breathed  
  
Jou was brought from his own fantasies back to the real world with the sound of Mai's soft call. Jou looked back her and he replied "Yeah"  
  
"So what have you been keeping from Yugi?" Mai asked as she stirred her straw in her coke her eyes never leaving the handsome boy  
  
Jou's face burned red and his body became stiff with the question his arms dropped form behind his head and he stared at Mai. She didn't even seem to flinch at him; she only stared in blinking at him.  
  
"Why would you ask something like that?" Jou tried to grin  
  
"Oh Jou come off it" Mai snapped as she dropped the straw back into her drink  
  
Jou was a little taken back when she yelled at him, Jou looked around the room before he answered.  
  
"Listen Mai I hardly think anything I do or not do is any of your damned business" Jou hissed back regaining his composure  
  
"Oh Jou come on your worrying Yugi he's worried that your sick, or well something has gone wrong" Mia said trying to sound adult about he situation  
  
Jou felt a feeling of guilt sink into the pit of his stomach; he didn't want to worry his best friend. Yet he didn't feel he was ready to share his feelings.  
  
"Jou listen to me I want you to spill your just making things worse for yourself and" Mia was then cut off by a furious Jou  
  
"Mai your not me, and I will deal with things when I'm good and ready!" Jou hollered as he tossed the menu across the table and stormed from restaurant  
  
Mai sat in complete shock as Jou raced for the door, she was not used to being spoken to like that and she wasn't going to put up with it. Mai bolted from her seat and raced through the restaurant just barley missing Mark.  
  
"Miss. Valentine Your meals!" Mark hollered after her  
  
"Put the bill on my tab I'll pick them up later" Mia cried as she swung open the restaurant door  
  
Mai's head went from side to watching for any signs of the retreating Jou, and then there she spotted him. Jou went whizzing across the road, Cars slamming on their brakes and honking their horns.  
  
"That stupid Kid is going to get himself killed" Mai cried to herself as she raced across the road keeping as close to the angry Jou as possible  
  
Jou weaved in and out of the people on the street before he finally slowed his pace. (Stupid Mai thinks she can tell me what to....) Jou's thoughts trailed off when he saw Mia coming up from behind him and coming up fast  
  
"WHAT!?" Jou yelled "No freaking way?"  
  
Jou spun on his heels and then found himself on the run from a psycho Mai. Mai on the other hand knew she had to catch that little brat, nobody every treated her like that! Jou nearly bounced off people as he raced through the streets, still not able to loose Mai.  
  
"Hey you little punk watch where the hell your going" One older man screamed at him waving his walking stick in fury (Sorry old men and walking sticks are so over used I know but I thought it was just to funny to leave out!)  
  
"Sorry mister!" Jou yelled back as he then took a sharp turn to his left trying to loose Mai in the subway  
  
Mai however saw the smooth turn he took, and she only imitated it coming into an overly crowded room. Kids cried and screamed, the mothers trying to contain their over hyper children. Maybe this was a bad idea, Mia thought; this was nearly impossible to see where she was never mind finding Jou. Mai slipped in and out of large groups just watching for him, when she felt someone smack hard into her side. Jou shook his head and looked up shock to see Mia was the one he had smashed into.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Jou screamed "Don't you ever go home!"  
  
Mai looked around quickly this was embarrassing, her hand shot out covering his mouth, Mai bent down and whispered into his ear.  
  
Jou shut the heck up and I'll get us both out of here, then we are so gonna talk" Mia snapped as she then looked up  
  
"mummmm Hummm flum" Jou grumbled through her hand  
  
"What?" Mai asked  
  
"mmmmummmm hummmm flum" Jou mumbled louder  
  
"I can't understand you" Mai said as she bent down so she was the same height as the boy she had nearly in a head lock  
  
Jou grabbed the hand she had over his mouth and glared up at her. "Never mind you just listen up I have no idea what your problem has been these last couple of days but I'm gonna find out"  
  
Jou only stomped his foot down hard in his anger, this was completely unfair, Mai thought she was one big shot trying to tell him how to feel and how to deal with it. Well she was wrong, he would do things the way things suited him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok this one was not as long as I hoped it would be but I've been kinda busy and well ya, please forgive me I'll try and update soon. But please enjoy the ficcy! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Mai placed it on her hand firmly on her hip, she had no clue where they were. To her the subway was like a foreign land, nothing to her looked familiar and the worst of it had to be she lost the exit. Jou grumbled every time Mai dragged them down another corridor, Mia trying to regain her barrings, and Jou only annoyed to death. Jou then felt another tight tug on his overly large jean jacket, and he pulled into another brisk walk. Jou and Mia weaved in and out of the groups pf people that collected themselves around the trains, it was when they were passing a certain group Jou noticed something. He leaned back on Mai's constant tugging to get a better look. Laughing and waving their farewells to each other were a group of girls from his class. Dressed in their uniforms Jou watched as they trotted off for where he knew where the exit was.  
  
"No school huh?" Jou asked in a deadly tone  
  
Mai found her attention drawn back to the handsome boy she had been dragging around for at least 20 minutes now. "What?" She questioned innocently  
  
"No school, I thought there was no school" Jou asked in the same cold tone that now gave the usually strong woman chills  
  
Mai found as her heart pumped hard against her chest, she was actually nervous to tell him that she planned the whole day, well actually she didn't plan on getting lost in the subway. But that was besides the point.  
  
"Awe come on Jou you know just as well I do you were happy to have the day off" Mai grinned as she felt her hands shaking while holding onto the angry boy  
  
"Mia that's not the point!" Jou screamed  
  
Mai felt her cheeks burn red with embarrassment, she watched as a few heads turned to face the boy now shouting at the top of his lungs.  
  
"You lied to me to what get me to make a fool of myself around, you Drag me to a stupid resturant where you knew damn well I couldn't read what it said. Then drag around the subway like I was some child you were babysitting well Mia I'm not a kid!" Jou screamed her felt tears threatening his beautiful amber eyes yelled her held them in. He was too proud to cry in front of Mai.  
  
Mai had not even found the words before Jou ripped his shirt from her now loose grasp and raced through the crowds everyone now looking at Mai like she had hurt the child. Mia gave them all a horrible glare before she spun on her heels and stormed from the subway. (That was completely unfair of Jou to say she would even think of all those things. She did want to spend the day with him and it was just to find out was putting him down. Well that was her only reason right?)  
  
Jou in anger shifted his backpack and headed for the huge red exit sign that flashed just above a set of double doors. (Mai was such a jerk, and he hated her.... Or did he, how could he like someone like her, not he hated her. It was just his hormones placed into hyper drive before. They weren't real feelings, it was only him having stupid thoughts" Jou smiled weakly at these thoughts he knew that was all they were nothing more nothing less. Jou climbed the stairs until he came into the bright afternoon sun, he sheilded his eyes as he turned down the main street and wondered back to his home. The streets were busy with the kids of the Friday afternoon heading home, tomorrow was Saturday and Jou had no plans of even leaving his house. He felt so stupid letting Mai trick him like that. How could he be so dumb, he should have known that there was no school. Jou was mid across the street when he caught view of Honda, Anzu, and Yugi crossing the street to Yugi's games shop.  
  
"Hey Yugi, Honda" Jou cried as he raced across the street his backpack bouncing aimlessly on his back  
  
Yugi turned his head sharply and then in a fury he, Anzu, and Honda dropped their packs to the ground.  
  
"Hey there buddy!' Honda called grinning like the idiot he was  
  
"Man you guys wouldn't believe the awful day I had today, con you believe that Mai kept from school all day" Jou looked his face red with fury  
  
At that statement Yugi grabbed his bag quickly, he made a fake questionable face before he asked. "Well Jou maybe she was worried school might be too much I mean she told me you were out in the rain half the night" Yugi said trying to sound like Mai meant well  
  
"Oh hardly she just wanted to make me look like an idiot, I know she did. We went out for lunch right and she took me to the stupidest French crap joint I've ever been to, and what's worse I could read anything on the menu I wasn't even sure what I ordered" Jou now stoppedt he think over that afternoon  
  
"Well what became of Mai" Anzu asked looking around as if she expected to see that tall blonde floundering behind the infuriated Jou  
  
"Ah I don't know and I really don't care, she ruined my whole day and now Dad's gonna kill me, the school will call asking for me, and then man I can just picture the awful sight. You guys I think I better head home. I'll give ya a call later ta night ok" Jou grinned  
  
"Sure" Yugi grinned however under that grin was regret and sadness for Mai she really did mean well she only wanted to help Jou who seemed still under an invisible blanket of sadness  
  
"Oh Yugi it was awful, he was so mad at me he acted like I did it on purpose" Mai said overt he phone while she herself picked at a pale of ice- cream  
  
"Mai Jou will get over it, he's just I don't know I'm even more confused now, he usually happy to see you, but lately he been a little edgy, and now that I do think of it even worse now that he's been with you...." Yugi trailed off on the phone  
  
"YUGI!" Mai yelled over the phone "Thanks for great news, now I feel like I'm the one that did it to him!"  
  
"No, no, no, no that's not what I meant he just more on the edge since he's been with you, like he's trying to keep something from you" Yugi grinned overt he phone  
  
"If he is keeping something from me then I have to know" Mai said as she fumbled with her spoon trying to get at the strawberry ice cream hiding near the bottom of the pale"I mean if he is keeping it from me and me only then I have to know"  
  
"Well be careful Jou is not one to talk easily, are you sure you'd rather me not speak to him" Yugi asked as he watched his grandfather with a worried gaxe  
  
"Well you can talk to him don't let me stop you, but personally I'm gonna go see him again. I know where he lives now you know, and I always get what I want and what I want is for that boy to speak up" Mai grinned at the funny thoughts of Jou stuck in a corner where Mai could pry what ever was bugging him from the handsome boy  
  
"Ok Mai, but grandfather is nagging at me to help him....." CRASH SMASH! "Mai grandfather fell down the stairs I really gotta go ok?" With that Yugi hung up the phone and Mia was left with a dead tone of the phone  
  
Mai wasn't sure why, but even though Jou pushed her aside and said a few mean things, she was excited to see him again. But this excitement however was not the kind she ever thought she would get around a boy like Jou. Mai tried to shrug it off as he stood from her huge couch and headed for the kitchen. Mai flung open the freezer door and plopped the pale inside, licking off the rest of ice cream from her spoon Mai stared blankly out her window. It was not yet night but she was already in her nightgown, she was really not up to any night-time parties or anything she felt like staying at home was her best bet. However Jou was stuck on her mind weaving in and out like a bad dream. His face almost seemed to reflect off the glass window Mai was staring out.  
  
"Get a grip girl" Mai scolded herself as she waved her hand dismissively at the window "Your going to drive yourself out of your mind thinking this much about one person"  
  
Mai chuckled at the thought before she nestled into her couch for a night of movies and probably a lot of junk food.  
  
"HONDA!" Jou screamed as he reached for the huge candy bar Honda held over Jou's head  
  
"Jou come on let me have one small taste and I'll give it back" Honda cooed  
  
"You give it back or the last thing you'll taste is my fist going down your throat" Jou hissed  
  
"Well excuse me" Honda said as a look of disgust cane over his face  
  
Honda dropped the candy bar into Jou's hands, and Jou caught the bar before he flopped down on Yugi's couch and deep glare making wrinkle marks across his young boyish face. He looked like he was concentrating on some unseen object, his eyes were not focused on anything impacticulare, yet he looked as though he were watching something.  
  
"Yugi I think you had better talk to that kid he has some attitude problem right now" Honda remarked as he stood tall by the small Yugi giving his best friends Jou a look of sympathy  
  
"Honda I'll talk to him" Yugi sighed  
  
"And tell him this is getting old if he's got a some sort of problem deal with it, and not make the rest of us miserable along with him" Honda stated before he turned his attention to Anzu who was near Jou offering him some of her smoothie  
  
Jou however only said no thanks and turned his head form the also concerned Anzu. She could tell there was some thing eating at him, but trying to get that boy to talk was like trying to make a cat like baths. Anzu looked up at Honda and Yugi and only shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Hey Jou wanna go see a movie" Yugi asked in his high pitched cheerleader voice  
  
Jou looked up a half hearted grin on his face and then he answered slowly "Yeah.... Sure sounds like fun"  
  
Well maybe Jou will spill at the movies I have no clue. But please tell me what you think and I'll continue writing. Sorry the updates have been slow, but school sucks! School is keeping me busy. But I shall try to get them in more often! Please enjoy! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story they are all the property of Yu-Gi-Oh! And I also do not own Starsky and Hutch I just mention them J  
  
Allo! Everybody! Ok this is like another slow update so expect the chapters to be more frequent. And I need to ask you all something... is this story dragging on to long do you want me to wrap it up because if it's too long I can. Anyway please enjoy this chapter!JJ  
  
"Honda what movie do you pick out?" Anzu asked as they moved through slowly moving line  
  
"Starsky and Hutch" Honda said proudly  
  
Anzu curled her lip in disgust, that was not a movie her choice she'd rather go see something more sweet or passionate. However the tickets were already paid they were only waiting to get in and for Jou and Yugi they were late. However with Jou that was nothing new. Anzu crossed her arms as she over looked the nearly jumping up and down Honda and there she saw Yugi's hair. She grinned it was true his hair was one hard thing to miss in a crowd. Anzu smiled as she called to her tiny friend.  
  
"Yugi we're over here!" Anzu waved her hand  
  
It then Yugi saw Anzu hands over the many heads he was nearly trapped amongst. Yugi grinned at Jou who still even by the night's cold air and the moon pale light looked distracted.  
  
"Hey Jou I see Anzu and Honda come on" Yugi tugged on his best friends coat  
  
Jou looked down he almost looked startled as if he hardly noticed Yugi was even there to begin with. Yugi frowned as he asked.  
  
"Jou come on, you've been acting like you have something else on your mind since we left your house and that was almost an hour ago" Yugi crossed his arms even he was getting tired of playing this game trying to get him confess.  
  
"Yugi I'm sorry buddy come on let's go" Jou acted as if everything Yugi had just said went right over his head  
  
Yugi crossed his arms this was a lot more serious than he had ever thought, Jou in his usual mood would have retorted to something like that however this Jou only grinned and acted like nothing happened.  
  
"Hey Jou feeling any better kid" Honda asked as he handed a young blonde all five tickets  
  
Jou never answered his eyes were on the tickets, Five? Why would there be five tickets? Jou had just opened his mouth to ask the burning question when Anzu gave him a jerk on the arm, the line was moving again, this time they were being let into the over crowded theater. Jou sometimes hated being in theaters when it was like this, he hated having to force his way through so many people. He felt as his feet stuck to the coke-covered floor, and popcorn crunched under his sneakers as he tried to keep up to the frantic Honda.  
  
"Honda man why are you in such a hurry we already have the tickets?" Jou called as he tried to keep Anzu and Yugi's hair in sight  
  
"Yeah I know but we have got to get good seats I hate being in the back" Honda called back as he took a sharp turn and headed down to theater 12  
  
Jou just shook his head and took the same turn Honda still panicking even as he went through the double doors. The theater was dark when you entered, the curtains were still pulled closed tightly, and that's when he found himself looking down at his watch. It was only 7:45 the movie didn't start until 8:20 they in his mind had lost of time. Honda led the annoyed group to the middle seats in the dead center row. Anzu as soon as she sat down found her head cranked upwards just to see the whole screen.  
  
"Honda are you sure we have to be this close why don't we move back just" She was cut off suddenly by the protective Honda  
  
"No way you can't mess with perfection, every movie I have ever seen I sat right in front row, and I always enjoyed them more, if you go messing with that and climbing back a few rows you just won't have the same experience" Honda said as he settled himself into his chair  
  
Anzu looked at him as thought he were mad, mess with perfection? Shed mess with perfection him next time he said something so stupid. Yugi however only looked around the room himself this time a little nervous. Jou noticed his edgy behavior. Jou was about to question it when Yugi's head spun around.  
  
"This is suppose to be a really good movie" Yugi grinned as he kicked his legs that hung over the seat like a child's  
  
"Yeah that's what I heard," Jou answered still watching as Yugi looked nervously over the crowds the seeped in through the double doors  
  
"You think they made it serious like the original series?" Anzu asked as she removed her bright pink sweater and hung it gently her seat  
  
Jou watched the sweater, he hated that awful thing, most horrid shade of pink he had ever seen. The pink was like a highlighter pink that he used at school, and to add to the ugly thing were the heart shaped gems that were embroiders along the collar. He shook his at it, and she wore it everywhere they went, Jou almost laughed the first time he saw it, and now it was just becoming annoying. (Meh) Jou thought as she shrugged his shoulders there wasn't really anything he could do, but hate it forms afar. Jou was about to spin around and yell at Yugi he was bothering him too all his fumbling and bouncing on his seat, it was making him nervous. Then the lights dimmed and Honda let out a squeal of joy.  
  
Jou looked over and gave him the most odd look he had ever given someone. He was finding it hard to believe it was Honda that had squealed like that he figured it was Anzu but Anzu didn't even want to see this movie.  
  
"Hey you happy?" Jou grinned  
  
"Oh yeah more than you can imagine" Honda smiled back  
  
Jou curled his lip as his eyes opened wide "Hey man I would prefer not to imagine" Jou said as he moved closer to Yugi  
  
Ok yeah this one was kinda short but I just wanted to get something in and let you guys read. I'll try to have another chapter in by next week OK!  
  
Well anyway enjoy see ya all! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
With his chin placed on his palm Jou stared rather boared at the large screen. He to be honest didn't really care if they saw this movie either, he had never seen Starsky and Hutch when it was a hit and never planned to see it ever, yet here he sat. Mindlessly he scratched his eyebrow, he felt tired anyhow, and his eyes were threatening to close leaving him in the vulnerable sleep state. His thoughts of sleep were nearly drown out by the people that still wandered looking for the remaining seats; it was then Jou felt the need to check his watch. It was 8:00 and the movie was two hours, he snarled in annoyance as he moved positions so that he sat leaning backwards. His head fell against the heard back of his chair, they laid he thought, these seats were not more comfortable.  
  
"Yugi did you even wanna see this or was it the lone rangers choice?" Jou asked as he leaned sideways towards where Yugi was suppose to be seated  
  
Jou however received no reply, when he did not hear from his little buddy, Jou looked over. The seat was filled however not with Yugi. His eyes grew wide there sat Mai her arms crossed and the most smug and wicked grin graced her lips. She leaned over to the shocked yet fuming Jou.  
  
"Hey there" She said so quiet it sent chills through his body  
  
Jou looked up, his amber brown eyes looking deep in Mai's purple ones. She looked so happy to see him squirm in his seat, he wanted nothing more than to just scream at her, scream like he had done at the subway. She was not playing fair she was out to hurt him, every time he felt he had rid himself of her there she was. Pushing, pushing the dagger of hurt deeper into his heart, just seeing her was getting to him now. Jou however didn't even dignify her with a response he only leaned further over in his chair and gave Yugi the nasty, meanest look he could muster. Yugi shrugged he looked as innocent as he acted, Jou jerked his head away but not before Mai caught his lower chin.  
  
"Hey brown eyes why so quiet, I came here to see you, you know that right?" Her voice became deadly as the words she spoke eased into his ears  
  
Jou shuddered under her touch, he tried to pull away again, but Mai would not have it. She finally had the chance pry into his mind, and she was not about to lose that chance.  
  
Jou on the other hand didn't think this was very fair or funny game she was playing. She was playing on a whole new level now. Jou shifted his eyes so he looked to his side, there he saw nothing except for the screen that displayed the suppose to be funny duo, however at this moment in time he wasn't laughing. His hand raised up to grasp Mai's hand, however as his fingers just skimmed over the back of her hand. She spoke again, her words soft yet still firm.  
  
"Come on Jou there's been something on your mind since I drove into town, and personally I don't like not knowing what's going on with my boy" Mia then opened her own eyes wide had she said that out loud?  
  
Her hand in the process had dropped from his chin, Jou unlike he would have a moment ago stared at her. His beautiful amber eyes shinning, and a look of complete shock played over his handsome features. Then his hoarse voice whispered to her.  
  
"What did you just say?" Jou wanted to know why she would have said that, that was completely not the Mai he knew  
  
"Nothing" Mai snapped as she jerked her head back at Yugi who kicked his legs happily  
  
Jou gave her a cocky grin as he leaned in even closer to her, the tables had turned. "Oh now whose acting weird?" Jou asked  
  
"You still are you little creep," Mia glared as she eyes Jou down  
  
He still felt a little stronger towards her but the way her purple eyes priced intohim. Jou was leaning away again, he sick and tired of her. He figured he would just leave and walk home, it wasn't that dark out yet and he wasn't tired. Jou sighed as he was about to raise from his seat, when he felt her hand on his.  
  
"Hey taking off so soon" She grinned  
  
"Yeah not that it's really any of your business" Jou said hotly as he tried to stand but her hand stayed on his  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes searching him, she didn't want him to go she wanted him to stay. Why she was so concerned over him, so concerned to go through all this trouble for him. She didn't know.  
  
"Jou listen I'm...." Mia thought her words then she finished "Just sit down and stay you don't have to go stomping off because of me" Mai said as she tightened her grip on his hand  
  
Jou felt the same chills she always gave him, run down his spine with her increasing touch. He felt his stomach flip flop, he felt like he was going to throw up. He sighed as she relaxed back into his seat, his better judgment was telling him to leave before something happened. However there he sat, sitting rather close to the now advancing Mai.  
  
"Jou your not mad at me are you?" Mia asked her own mind was racing, and her hand were begging to sweat with her need  
  
Jou spun so he faced her, her eyes were looking him over again, the feeling in uneasiness swept over him again. He grinned stupidly as he swallowed trying to dampen his dry throat.  
  
"No.... I, I was just frustrated" Jou said as she was about to turn back to the movie  
  
Mai decided to take this opportunity, she couldn't bare not to, it had been on her mind since he had stayed at her house. His soft eyes, his strong body, his gorgeous blonde hair. Jou looked at her awkwardly as he she leaned in, he shivered again as her hand brushed against his cheek. He had just opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing when she pressed her lips against his. Jou felt as he fell completely under her touch, her hands found their way down his back, and her lips stayed plush against his.  
  
She slowly took in his taste, he was just like she had imagined. She felt down his back feeling as he arched it forward leaning closer to her. She grinned through the kiss, he wasn't even trying to push her away.  
  
Jou didn't know why, but he felt her no longer had control over his own body, it felt like Mia had him under her spell. His mind screamed to push her away however, he only let her pull him in even closer to get a better feel of him, and that she did. Jou was nearly over the chair armrest when she broke the kiss, almost breathless she asked.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Jou however only nodded as he leaned in giving Mai more room to do her business. She smiled triumphantly she had him, she wanted nothing more than to take him right then however a movie theater was not the best place to do such a thing.  
  
"Hey why not at my place, I don't think this is the best place to do it" Mia smiled  
  
"Your place?" Jou questioned "Ok whatever you want" He grinned  
  
Mai then stood up quicker than, she had sat down and she and Jou tore off to her car leaving for her house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well here's chapter 8 umm kinda spicy I wonder if I should up the warning thingy, well here is a warning right here before I do. The next chapter will have some sexual content nothing hardcore I do not write hardcore sex. But if you maybe offened please do not read. anyway please enjoy and reviews I love them! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Jou fell back on Mai's soft bed, her lips still pressed hard against his. Her hands combed through his hair pushing it back so she could get a good look at the young handsome face placed before her. Mai backed away so she could inspect her boy; her smiled sweetly back, his amber eyes staring deeply into her own. It was her turn to shiver now, what those eyes did her it was amazing. Her fingers trailed his cheek, falling down his soft cheek to his jaw line, there they found their way down his neck.  
  
Jou wanted to laugh out loud at the tickling sensation, her hands so soft against his face. He smiled even wider, as she found her way to the button of his top. Slowly one by one she un-did the buttons exposing more and more of his flesh. Jou felt as the cool air hit his skin, he breathed in and then spoke very gently.  
  
"You ever done this before?" He asked as her hands pulled aside his shirt  
  
Mia almost laughed out loud as she kissed his forehead gently. "No, hard to believe but I've never done this before...." She stopped for a moment "I've been waiting... waiting for the one I wanted to share it with" She finally added  
  
"You really want that to be me?" Jou questioned he was not believing that it was him she wanted  
  
"Jou can I say something?" Mai grinned as she leaned over him stealing another kiss from his slightly parted lips "I don't know why I never said anything or did anything about it before, but I've kinda liked you since the day I saw you. The feeling only progressed in what I think I can call love, and then this week has been hectic trying to pin you down to talk to, but now I have you and I don't want to let you go"  
  
"Good to know" Jou smiled as he let Mai enclose her arms around his body  
  
Her hands traveled over his back, massaging making Jou feel so relaxed her fell into her arms. He didn't know how to describe what he was feeling, but the way she held him touched him, she felt like she could fall asleep at her touch. Jou returned the comforting embrace with a little kiss to her cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night progressed each other in on another's loving embrace until the night wore on until morning. (See no bad sex hee hee)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jou squinted his eyes early that morning, the sun was bright and it seemed to shine directly into his face. Jou raised his arm to cover his eyes, that was when he felt the sudden weight under his right arm, Jou looked over to see Mai snuggled up tight against his chest, the blanks clutched in her hands. Her eyes were open and she raised her hand to Jou's cheek.  
  
"You can sure sleep" She chuckled  
  
Jou looked a little confused before he glanced over at the digital clock on the counter. It read 12.15. Jou smiled as he looked back over at Mai.  
  
"Well it was a long night" He smiled  
  
"Yeah long that is for sure, but you were good" Mai smiled as she hugged Jou even closer  
  
Jou found that he felt like Mia's personal teddy bear, she seemed to like to keep him close. However he noticed that before to, even before they started an intimate relationship, Mai liked to keep him close within her sights at all times. Jou however didn't think much of it, Mai was that type of girl that needed to be in charge of certain things and it looked like sex and himself was one of those things. He smiled at the thought, last night she did more of the work than he did.  
  
Jou stared out the window where the light shone in so brightly it was almost blinding. Mai's arms enclosed around his chest and he felt as Mai pulled him in so that his body as pressed up hard against hers.  
  
"So what did you want to spend the day doing?" Mai asked as her lips brushed against Jou's neck  
  
"Umm well it's really up to I don't really care what we do?" Jou asked  
  
"Ok then I wanna keep you at home with me.... I want you to myself" Mai grinned as she kissed his neck leaving Jou with the same shiver sensation she seemed to have on him.  
  
Jou squirmed in her arms so that he faced her, he smiled and said "So want me all to yourself today?"  
  
"Jou, why would I want anything else" Mai smiled as she boosted herself up on her elbow  
  
Jou looked up so he faced the ceiling a grin, his usual goofy grin plastered on his face. He seemed to be thinking but sometimes with Jou could not really tell.  
  
"Well..." He began then his words slowly trailed off  
  
Mai sat up now she waited for him to finish however silent he stayed he just continued to stare up at the ceiling. She was getting frustrated, why wasn't he answering her, he was just leaving her on a hook.  
  
"Well what!" Mai almost yelled "Come Jou spill it"  
  
Jou now looked over at Mai she was nearly on top of him again trying to get him to spill his guts to her, he wasn't one to let people know what bothered him or anything personal about himself period. However he felt like he could tell Mai anything, and especially after the night they had maybe he should tell her.  
  
"Mai I thought for the longest time, and I still feel it sometimes that, I'm not good enough for...." He trailed off again  
  
Mai was getting the picture; she didn't feel that Jou had to even finish. "Awe Jou why would you ever have thought that.... Your prefect for me, and I don't want to lose you for any reason especially one as stupid as that" Mai laughed  
  
Jou was almost shocked she was laughing; he thought she would have taken it personally or something. "You mean me being poor, and, and not really the most perfect of people doesn't bother you?"  
  
"Jou the feelings I have for you, are hardly affected by where you live, how you live, or how prefect you are...." Mai was nearly in a fit of laughter "Your such a goof" And with that said Mai kissed Jou sweetly on the cheek before she leapt from the bed  
  
"Where are you going?" Jou asked as he grasped the sheets that were falling from the bed, before he was left stark naked on the silk covered bed  
  
"I decided that we will go out today" Mai grinned as he vanished into the bathroom  
  
"Like where?' Jou asked as he wrapped the sheets around his waist and followed her into the bathroom  
  
"I was thinking the amusement park we can call it our second date" Mai winked as he grabbed Jou's hand "Come one and have a shower with me, your to hot for me to leave alone for to long!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I think that was a very corny chapter, but I promise I'll make the next one much better, But I hope you enjoyed yourself please R&R I love getting them! Any way until next chappy bye all! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I DON'T NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! Hee hee but I do LOOOOOVVVVEEEE JOU!  
  
Omg have I liked disappeared or something? I have not written in forever, but that was not my fault blame ending years tests and studying like mad! Grrr anyways here's a shorty but I am back, this one is most likely going to end after this one and maybe one more chapter but I may do another one, meh we'll see.  
  
OKAY HERE WE GO!  
  
Jou stared wide eyed at the red roller coaster speeding over his head causing the ground all around the shake with he speed and weight of the machine. He looked over at Mai she looked thrilled with the ride, her eyes shining with anticipation as she watched it hit the loops sending the riders into a fit of screams. His stomach churned at the very thought of the being on the ride, he didn't do so well when it came to rides like that, made him ill. Last ride he went on this that was the Twister it was called with his younger sister, after that he preferred not the remember the trip back fourth the bathroom he made at least four times that day.  
  
"Jou isn't it great looking?" Mai asked as she linked his arm in hers  
  
Jou was a little startled by the suddenly touch, his mind was more on the ride that raced back and fourth before them.  
  
"Oh yeah...." He said almost sarcastically "Looks like a load fun"  
  
"I know" Mia said completely oblivious the Jou's sarcasm "Well come these lines take forever to get through lets get in before it gets any longer" Mia dragged the still staring Jou from the park grounds and right into the waiting line  
  
Jou tapped his fingers nervously against the metal bars of the genes they weaved in and out if as they made through the steadily moving line. He watched as people removed themselves from the black coaster seats, most stumbling and having to be held up by either other friends or the people that ran the ride. Mai rolled back and fourth on her heels to her tiptoes looking overt heads seeing they were closer than accepted. Jou noticed her constant moving and he looked to see where she kept peering over to. His eyes then caught glimpse of the height sign they were nearly on the ride. His stomach filled with butterflies and her became almost uncontrollably nervous. Why would a ride, a stupid ride make him feel sick, Jou did not know. But it bothered him. He then felt as Mai pulled again bring him back into reality and the sign that he faced, the man first called Mai up she stood tall and exceeded the limit. Jou stared as she happily raced to the two front seats holding a spot for Jou.  
  
"Come on lad" The scruffy older man said as he stood patiently by the height sign  
  
Jou took in deep breath as he stood next to the sign. He too exceeded the height limit with no problem. (Awe why me... The one time I wish I was short) Jou thought as he timidly took the metal stairs. His feet clanked hard against the metal as he stood still fighting with himself weather to get into the seat Mai held for him or not, however the decision was never really left to him in the end. He fell abruptly into the seat when Mia yanked him down hard.  
  
"Geeze you sure are out some where today" Mia remarked as she helped Jou with his safety belt  
  
His hands were sweaty and he found he couldn't grasp the buckles with out her help. "I was jus thinkin Jou" Said sternly  
  
"Ooooh that's a first" Mai laughed as the gave the buckle one last clip sound  
  
"Hey" Jou said as soon as the insult sunk in  
  
Mai messed his unruly blonde hair about to give him a gentle kiss when she felt the ride jerk onto motion. Mai clapped her hands together excitedly.  
  
"Jou your going to love this ride my favorite ride her" Mai smiled broadly as he hands waved into the air  
  
Jou however grasped the safety belt the hung over his shoulders locking him in place. He felt as the huge safety belt pressed against his smaller face as the ride began to trudge upwards. Jou heard as the clicking of the belt from under the coaster clicked repeatedly, the clicking matching his every thumping heart perfectly. He peeked overt he rime of the coaster his eyes seeing the slowly coming towards he tip top of the railed coaster ride. He gulped down hard as he felt them come to an upright right position no longer feeling pushed back against the seat. Jou was about to say something when he suddenly felt the entire coaster just fall forwards. His bottom was raised off the seat as the wind whipped at his face.  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO DIIIIIIIEEEEE!" Jou screamed as he closed his eyes no longer wanting to watch alarming speed of which things passed them  
  
Then the roaster speed up even more taking a sharp turn left sending Jou thumping and then sliding across his seat. Mia wailed in her enjoyment of the whole but Jou was getting sick.... He felt the coaster nearly turned right upside down as it ran in circles up and over a wall.  
  
"THE RIDE IS OUT TO GET MEEEE!" Jou wailed again as he felt them hit a loop sending him upside down he felt as his bottom once again no longer touched the seat and his hair hung and blood rushed to his tanned cheeks.  
  
Then another loop came making Jou begin to feel his early rushed breakfast. He tried to bring his hand to cup his mouth, however that proved to be difficult. The large belt the hung over his shoulders was so thick he couldn't bring to his mouth. Soon the ride took them on one last loop, before rearing to a stop. Jou felt with the stop his body jerk forwards. Mia leaped form the seta as soon as the large belt shot upwards giving them freedom again. She streached her arms and yelled as she stood over Jou.  
  
"That amazing I love those rides!"  
  
Jou looked with his still dizzy mind around he weakly grasped the edge of the coaster and pulled his body up into a standing position. He nearly went over as he tried to step overt he door and get out of the darned thing. Mia grabbed his quickly before linking his arm in hers again, and she dragged him from the coaster. Jou could hardly keep up with her most of the walking was done by her and he let himself be dragged down the stairs. Mai came back onto the fair grounds she looked around the nearest lunch stand she thought maybe a little lunch.  
  
"Hey Jou honey are you" She stopped when she noticed Jou still trying to regain his balance  
  
"Mai please stop moving" Jou whined as he tried to reach for her but his hand missed by about a foot "I need balance"  
  
Mai laughed as she reached out jerking him into her, she kissed him sweetly on the top of head before she walked off with him.  
  
"Come we'll go take a seat I have so many more things I wanna take you on  
  
Jou eyes opened wide at the thought... oh he was going to have a good day it was going to be great.  
  
Yeah Like I said a bit of a short one especially since I haven't written in eons, but I'm still little busy jus you all wait till this summer I GONNA WRITE YEAHS! I have a question though should I continue this story or should I start a different one? Well I hope to hear from you all soon! BYE BYE! 


	11. Chapter 11 The link may not have shown u...

Disclaimer: I do not own YU-GI-OH! These characters in this story are all the property of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Yep I seem to be getting back into the swing of this story, I'm sorry for the mistakes I made in the last chapter I've been trying to get better at that but I still manage to miss like things like when I said genes I have no Idea what that was suppose to be to begin with but it turned into Genes. Oh well here's the next chappy enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Jou fell hard on the plastic seat of the bench Mia had finally stopped at. He loved to eat, but was this a good time to eat? She wanted to take him on something she called the Gravitron. What in the world was the Gravitron? She told him it was a surprise, but something nagged in the back of his head not to eat.  
  
"Hey want fries?" Mai asked as she started to stand from the table  
  
"Ummmm" Jou thought for a moment, it was smelt so good why not just a few fries that couldn't hurt "Yes" He said getting excited at the mere thought of stuffing his face  
  
Mai smiled at his eagerness, he looked so much like a child when he did that. His brilliant brown eyes beamed with excitement and he grinned his huge grin. She couldn't help but to smile just a broadly back before leaving the table.  
  
"I'm gonna get fries...why because I like me fries, and Mai's paying for them" Jou sang to himself as he waited for Mai and his fries  
  
Then suddenly a soft laughter came to his ears, Jou slowly turned to face the laughing, and there standing over him was Bakura, Otogi, Yugi, and Honda. He sorta expected to see Anzu but she was nowhere in sight. Jou grinned stupidly they heard he knew it.  
  
"You know" Otogi grinned, as he sat down next to Jou "That doesn't rhythm, but lovely all the same"  
  
"So you here with Mai?" Yugi seemed thrilled as he too sat on Jou's other side  
  
"Yeah" Jou blushed slightly  
  
"Oh so you guys are getting along now" Honda asked as he slurped back his Pepsi (YEAH PEPSI!)  
  
"Oh yeah...getting along jus fine" Jou smirked to himself at the thought "We are getting along great"  
  
Jou could feel the questions burning from their minds. They wanted to ask, however that was when Mia came into view. She looked a little surprised a bit disappointed to see the large group of boys, however she soon replaced that with a welcoming smile.  
  
"Hey guys how are you all" Mai asked as she placed the tray down in front of Jou, he then put all thoughts of the others aside and looked brightly down at his food.  
  
"Where did you guys go last night?" Yugi asked innocently as he leaned on his palm staring rather at Mai than the nearly choking Jou  
  
As soon as Jou heard the question he inhaled his fry, Jou pounded on his chest as he looked up at Mai. This seemed awfully familiar; he looked up at Honda who had a PEPSI! Geeze was this a repeat or what. Soon however Jou swallowed the fry and his clutched his through it scratched on the way down. Mai smiled as she turned away from Jou and faced Yugi once again.  
  
"My place" she answered softly  
  
"Oooohhhh" Honda grinned as he took another drink form his pepsi  
  
"Honda I'm gonna kick your" Jou was then cut off when Mai grabbed his hand and said  
  
"The rides up again and the lines short lets go before you get to full" Mai then pulled his from the cool bench and over the growing line  
  
"Hey Yugi lets join em" Otogi suggested as he lead the way behind Mai and Jou who glared back at them all  
  
Yugi nodded his head as they followed close on their heels, soon standing in line. Jou looked up at the oddly shaped ride it looked like... it looked like a space ship. His eyes fell from the bright metallic purple coloured top to the bottom, which was a blue metallic. In the brought gold letters he saw the words Gravitron written in slanted lettering. Well that don't look too bad. Jou grinned this was going to be easy peasy. He then felt as Mai's hand locked in his, she bent down and whispered gently into his ear.  
  
"You ever been on this one?"  
  
"Nope I don't go on many rides...never have to money to go in the first place" Jou grinned at the thought of his poor stature, he knew she knew but it still bothered him  
  
Jou was then pulled form his thoughts when another voice called to him.  
  
"Hey kid get up here"  
  
Jou looked up at the dark skinned carnie, he held open the door so Jou and Mia could both enter. Jou then took in the inside of the ride. This was odd. It was a perfect circle with a little command center in the middle, then all along the walls were bright purple and blue bed like things. They looked like a padded wall. He raised an eye brown as he watched Mia fall against a dark blue one; she smiled before patting the metallic purple on beside her.  
  
"Come on" Mia said "Not like it going to bite you"  
  
"Yeah but it makes me look like I'm crazy" Jou said as he fell against the padded wall  
  
He looked around still taking in the sight, what could this do exactly. Padded walls and it was a circle well he assumed that the ride went in circles, but what was the point of that? It seemed like a standing carousel. He crossed his arms not impressed by the ride at all...not one bit. Then Yugi stood beside him bouncing back and fourth against the padded wall.  
  
"You have never been on this huh?" Yugi asked Jou as he felt Otogi bounce his own body against the wall  
  
"This is more fun than the ride," Otogi said as he bounced harder nearly flying forwards  
  
Jou stared at both boys bouncing against the wall; he raised another brow why would they say that wasn't this ride any good. It was then they were Joined by one last person for the days events. Serenity, Jou's sister then entered the ride her eyes searching the compartment. Jou as soon as he saw his sister yelled to her.  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
She whipped her head around to see her older brother waving her down, and then Otogi caught her eye. She smiled warmly at both, she leaned her self against the dark blue pad next to Otogi.  
  
"Hey bro and...." She blushed deeply "Otogi"  
  
Otogi only grinned in triumph, he liked her he liked her a lot. Otogi smiled the said.  
  
"Hey Serenity.... what are you doing here?" He asked  
  
"Well I was looking for Jou...and well I found him" She smiled  
  
Jou watched as they talked, he knew he should trust Otogi even thought their first encounter wasn't exactly the best of ones. He was thinking back to that dice duel when he felt the ride slot start make the circles. Jou flopped his head back hard against the metallic padding, this was boring. He looked over at Mai, she was grinning like the Cheshire cat to herself.  
  
"Why do you like this ride so much?" He asked  
  
"Because of this"  
  
As if on cue the ride picked up it's pace, more and more, and with every quickened pace Jou felt his body being pressed down. It was like an unseen weight being placed on his chest, he tried fruitlessly to pull his head up, but that was not working. His breathing became difficult, what kinda sick ride was this. Then he felt as the padded thing he laid back on moved upwards slamming hard into the roof, Jou looked up shocked Mia was still below his however his feet were no longer touching the ground yet against the wall he stayed. Jou then noticed as Yugi turned himself upside down hanging like a bat. Yugi laughed as he closed his eyes enjoying the weird feeling, Jou however was confused. Were you suppose to do that? Then Serenity copied Yugi, her hair hanging long and almost in her face.  
  
"Come one Jou" Mia smiled as she twisted his own position laying across two beds her head at Jou's side "It makes it more fun"  
  
Jou looked confused however soon he twisted his own body, sliding it against the pressure so that he hung upside down. Then a booming music coursed through the ride. A heavy beat hit Jou's ears and a man's voice rang through the room.  
  
"Are you ready to go FASTER" He yelled  
  
"Faster?" Jou whispered as he looked at the man-sitting smack in the middle obviously controlling the ride and heavy beat music  
  
Suddenly a roar of yes was rushed to his ears, he looked over to see his sister and Otogi just screaming yes with Yugi's little voice piping in. He looked fearful faster did not sound that great. Then he heard a loud humming sound protruded through the screams of the other riders. Then the force that pushed on his chest increased sending shivers down Jou's spine.  
  
"THIS IS CRAZY!" Jou screamed, as the humming became louder turning into more of a scream, like the ride was screaming. He closed his eyes tight, even though he was nervous this ride was giving him a thrill, and thrill he liked.  
  
The horrible quickened pace only went for a few more moments after that, soon the ride began to hum again and it started to slow. Mai straightened herself up so that she was back into an upright position and Serenity and Yugi did the same. Leaving Jou struggling behind. The funny padded seats then fell back hard against the ground making Jou who was still partly upside down fall with a loud thud to the floor. He moaned as he sat up rubbing his head and shoulder.  
  
"Oh Jou are you ok?" Mia asked as she net down to help him to his feet  
  
Jou grinned broadly as he took her hand with out a fight for the first time, and said in a rather hyper voice.  
  
"That was AWESOME!'  
  
Mai laughed as she put her arm around his should and hugged him close. "I'm glade you liked that ride"  
  
Jou put his arm around her waist and let Mai pull his in close to her body the feeling of warmth taking over. Maybe the day would be great.  
  
Well Here's another chappy done I hoped you guys liked this, I'll write another as soon I get a chance! Yay!  
  
Sorry for some reason the link didn't show up and I can't get it to work so if you really wanna see my stuff it's on fictionpress and my pen name is Mackenzie-chan. Sorry bout that other crap. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THE STORY. Ok hee hee  
  
Oh another chapter, but this one seems sad, please don't know one hate me, I just wanted to give the story a little more to it if you know what I mean. I hope you all enjoy it all the same I'll keep writing as long as you all like. Oh and another thing I wanna start another story but I can't decide if I should write a Inuyasha or what please tell me what you people like! Yay anyways on with the story!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Jou yawned as he sat on the high bench swinging his legs back and fourth. Mai had gone into the fortune tellers, he didn't care much for that so there he sat waiting, and waiting, and oh here's anew one waiting. He sighed deeply getting rather irritated he hated staying still for so long, what in the world could take so long tell her she's gonna have 20 kids and be on with it already. Jou glared at the curtains annoyed, stupid curtains he sorta wanted to know why it w as taking so long. Jou then got a grin plastered all over his face; he lay back against the bench letting his legs fall over the edge slowly until his old ratty sneakers touched the dirt pathway. He slipped right so he was close to the ground like a cat. He crouched slowly making his way to the tent. Jou reached out his hand to the white and red-stripped cloth (Oh my colours are so original I know hee) He slowly slipped them upwards an elderly woman's voice rang in his ears.  
  
"Oh my dear" She gasped taking Mai's hand in hers "Your future has something wonderful in store for you"  
  
Mai leaned over drastically in her seat taking in her palm; there was nothing there. They could see things in wrinkles all Mai saw in wrinkles were a well-needed makeup job. She frowned as the lady went on with her prediction.  
  
"A young man" She said softly her fingers tracing a small wrinkle in Mai's hand  
  
Jou grinned proudly, they were talking about him he knew it. That was when he found it easier to hear if he snuggled further under the drifted curtain so that he was nearly under Mai's chair.  
  
"He stands tall," She said  
  
Jou looked at his legs, mum he was a little shorter than Mia but she was tall almost as tall as Seto.  
  
"Dark' the lady smiled  
  
"Dark" Jou whispered to himself he looked at his arms "Well she must be on crack"  
  
"Some one that seems to resides in your past" She finally said  
  
WAAAA! Jou's mind screamed past! That was not he, he was new to Mai, and Mai was new to him. He knew this lady was full of it, He knew that what she said meant nothing, he knew...he knew. Oh God why was he freaking like this...why did his heart race, WHY!  
  
"Past?" Mai repeated as she then examined her own hand  
  
"Yes his name ooohhh his name" The lady cried as she held her temples "Taka"  
  
"Taka" Mia gasped  
  
Jou hated the sound in her voice when older woman had said that name. He then strained his ears to pick up a little more.  
  
"A love that was never fully forgotten" She went on despite Mai's obvious confused look "He looks for you, and your heart still holds a place for him a place that you must reopen"  
  
"Taka you mean...Taka Yam the one I was...." She stopped for a moment as if she knew Jou was within earshot "The one I was engaged to?"  
  
Jou wriggled out from under the chair and curtained tent, he didn't need to hear anymore. He felt sick, he felt upset, but most of all he was mad. Her face blushed a deep crimson red as he huffed from the park. His mind racing with the memories the things that Mai had told...the stinging lies that she told him. Then those thoughts were drowned out by a smug voice (You knew this was going to happen) the voice said coolly.  
  
"I know!" Jou screamed back at the tormenting voice "I know" His voice suddenly became weak  
  
How could he let this happen, he never let anyone get to him like this before, but the he does and look what happens. But... he did know something like this would happen he could never measure up to anyone he knew or loved, he knew that Mai had better things going for her than just him.  
  
Yugi sat on the bench in the fair grounds. His right had held a melting ice cream cone and the other lay limp by his side. He was licking up his ice cream happily when a dark looking Jou rushed passed him. His head was down; he looked as though he were talking to himself. Yugi cocked a brow before calling out to him.  
  
"Hey Jou" Yugi called happily  
  
Jou however brushed the call aside coldly as he continued to make his way from the amusement park. Leaving the screaming rides behind, he turned sharply out onto the road.  
  
"How could you let her get you" Jou asked himself as he stepped off the curb  
  
His mind preoccupied and his set to the gravel road he was now crossing. He kicked at he dirt what was he going to do now? Yugi stood at the gates his brilliant purple eyes searching the grounds; his placed his hand on his head scratching as he tried to find his best friend. Suddenly the golden hair of Jou caught his eye, he smiled to himself, and there he was. Yugi turned his walk into a slight jog as he headed for the gates; he was, about to call him back when something horrific was set before him. A Truck skidded across the road heading for Jou; the driver was obviously impaired the way the car turned left to right in a wavy motion. Yugi felt his heart nearly stop as he cried his friend's name.  
  
Jou looked up at his name, he really didn't want to talk, and He had just raised his head when a screeching of tired filled his ears. Jou didn't even get to glance at the speeding car before everything in his mind went black.  
  
Yugi screamed as he watched in a frozen state as the racing car smashed into his best friend. His limp body hit the thud with deadly sounding thud.  
  
"I don't really think you understand what you talking about" Mai stated simply as he rose from her seat a little more than annoyed at the fat old lady  
  
"But miss I promise you" She was cut off by a fuming Mai  
  
"I said I have found another..." Mai turned sharply as he headed out back into grounds  
  
"Jou lets go this was a" She stopped  
  
Where was Jou, didn't she leave him right here, her eyes watched for  
him maybe he went to find something to eat. He was always eating. She  
placed her hands on her hips trying to think of where to begin her  
search when a sirens and a ref flashing lights were seen just over to  
her left.  
  
"Was there an accident?" She asked mostly to herself, however she was  
answered by a small old man standing just outside his tent  
  
"A young boy" He said, "Just a kid walked out onto the street didn't  
see the guy"  
  
Mai felt her heart thump hard against her chest as she watched old man  
eyes grow sad. She almost didn't want to hear the rest however he  
started to speak again.  
  
"Poor kid...I just went down there he didn't he even see him"  
  
Mai turned form the man not even responding before she went into a  
full run racing for the scene where the accident had taken place. Her  
eyes wanted to cry, but she didn't even know if it was Jou, she tried  
to force a smile. He was more than likely at the food court chowing  
down jus trying to get in a last few meals before the next ride or  
game they played. Yeah that was it he was just eating or being a goof  
somewhere around here. He never did get to go to this very often maybe  
he was exploring. Mai slowed he pace as he came to a very large group  
of people all standing around what she could see as a bright red  
truck, it's window glass was smashed and all along the gravel road.  
She crept through the crowed a few voices hitting her hard.  
  
"He was so young...did they say he was going to be alright?"  
  
"Not sure, but it looks awful"  
  
Mai felt her throat tighten as she came into the view of the  
crash, the truck stood in the middle with a boy a beautiful  
golden haired boy being delivered onto a stretcher. His face  
badly bruised, blood dripping from his golden hair onto his pale  
blue shirt. His arms were being strapped, and his leg was just  
being wrapped continuously as he loaded further into the back of  
the ambulance. Mai felt her heart nearly stop at the sight, the  
sickening sight that left her feeling heart broken and full of  
rage.  
  
"OH GOD NO!" Mai heard her voice scream  
  
People spun their heads and their own sorrow and saddened eyes  
fell on her, her form soon crumpled to the ground. Her hands  
came to her face covering her bright violet eyes as she cried,  
as she cried for her broken heart. It was a sight Mai had never  
imagined seeing.... ever. Yugi looked up from the long stretcher  
bed where Jou's limp body laid, his own eyes fell on Mai. He  
pushed himself from his best friends to be by her side.  
  
"Mai" Yugi whispered as he bent down to be by her side his small  
hand resting on her back  
  
"Yugi...." Mai said through a tight throat "How...just how could  
that happen and so, so quickly" Her eyes finally found their way  
to Yugi staring at him so dumbfounded  
  
"Mai Jou didn't see the car" Yugi looked over at the Man being  
loaded into the back of the police car  
  
He was impaired, had been drinking just before coming out onto  
the road. He was being charged, but Jou was still in serious  
condition. More serious than he wanted to tell Mai...Serious  
enough that he was on a breather and in a vegetation state. Yugi  
could feel the tears slowly breaking their way back into his  
eyes, he had stopped just moments ago but the thought of what  
Jou might be in for...for what his best friends might be in for  
hurt.  
  
Mai sat her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes never  
leaving Jou. He looked a little better now, his head was wrapped  
in bandages covering most of his golden blonde hair, and a mask  
covered his face. The mask allowed the air Jou was not able to  
breath on his own to work his lungs. His right arm was broken  
and placed in a cast and lung, nothing else was broken, the only  
other things that Jou suffered from were gashes that scared his  
once smooth features, and the large blue bruise that covered his  
right cheek completely. Mia rubbed her eyes; she was up the  
whole night with him. Sleep was beginning to take its toll on  
her. She however forced her eyes to stay locked on the light-  
hearted boy that she had come to love. The only thing that  
confused her was...how? How could this happen, she had left him  
alone for no more than 15 minutes before she emerged from the  
fortune teller. Why would he have taken off on her, and another  
good question would be why was he at the gates of the amusement  
park?  
  
"Hey Mia" Came a bright yet still down voice  
  
Mai was pulled from her thoughts to see Otogi, Honda, Anzu and  
Serenity standing at the door. Serenity was the one that had  
spoken, she was really good through the whole thing, she cried  
yes but she kept strong. Letting Mai do most of the crying.  
Otogi slowly moved himself to the other side of the bed and  
placed the large bouquet of flowers on Jou's bedside. Mia smiled  
at the gesture, they looked beautiful and seemed to brighten to  
sad and pale looking hospital room.  
  
"Hey" Mia finally managed through a strained voice it hurt,  
crying was not the best way to keep a voice "How is Yugi?"  
  
Mai had remembered the small spiky haired boy leaving early this  
morning just after Jou got his routine check up. They replaced  
the bloodied bandages and took in his vital states. They still  
hardly told her anything, so as far as Mia knew Jou was just in  
a coma state. Honda moaned as he rubbed his head at the thought.  
  
"The kid is in pretty bad state, he won't tell us nothing  
though, and jus keeps saying he wants to sleep it off"  
  
"Yeah" Anzu agreed with her certainty filled voice "He seems to  
be hiding something"  
  
"I think he's just a little hurt I mean Jou is in a coma and..."  
Otogi trailed off when he saw the look on Serenity's face  
  
"Have you guys spoken to Dr. Kanata?" Mia asked as she leaned  
back in her pale green chair that the hospital supplied visitors  
  
"Not yet" Serenity said as she sat on Jou's other side "He says  
he needs to speak to father.... but father is well..."  
  
Mai knew what was going through the girl's mind that was when he  
popped another suggestion to her.  
  
"What about your mother?" Se asked  
  
"Jou is not under her care, he's under fathers" Serenity said as  
she fumbled wit her thumbs suddenly feeling Otogi's hand on her  
shoulder trying to give comfort for the girl he held special in  
his heart  
  
Serenity placed her hand over his as she looked over her bothers  
broken form. Mia found her self too looking over him, he  
handsome face to his broken body. She had never seen Jou in such  
a vulnerable state, he looked so helpless. It just wasn't Jou.  
Then something nagged at the back of her mind, something that  
made her stomach churn. (I don't want to say goodbye...this is not  
the way to say goodbye) Her mind thought, she felt the lump in  
her throat become harder and the need to cry peruse her once  
again. (Saying goodbye was not an option, it just...it just  
couldn't become one)  
  
Everyone knows nothing lasts forever, life also counts in that.  
Life will never last forever...but how do you say goodbye? You can  
try.... you can be there for them while they're there, but....  
life...love...nothing lasts forever. There is always a time to say  
good-bye sometimes for often then you say hello.  
  
Ok please don't be mad this is not OVER! The next chapter will be a little sad too, but it's not over yet. I just wanted to let you all know that... PLEASE R&R! Thankies! Bye bye all! 


	13. Chapter 13

Okay in the last chapter things weren't exactly very happy, and well things are still gonna be kinda sad...but things will get happy soon I hope.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Jou lay almost lifeless in the large hospital bed; the only sign of life was slow constant moving of his chest. Tubes and cords hung from his body, the breathing tube that connected to the mask also connected to a machine with a monitor, this large monitor screen showed his breathing rate. Nice and slow it stayed never moving showing no sign of self- breathing. This monitor also showed his heart rate, his heart rate was taken by a small clip like object that was placed over his index finger on his right hand. That made the only sound in the pale hospital room. The constant bleep filled the almost empty room. Mai looked through the window at the ill boy; a sigh escaped her lips for the thousandth time that morning. The doctors were still doing tests, and nothing was getting to her but the same old stuff. "He's still in a limbo state he could go up or down...there is no for sure thing yet"  
  
Well when did they plan to have a for sure thing to say, this was killing her inside and what made it worse was she did not know what she was expecting. She wanted to hear he was going to be ok he was going to wake up...he was coming back to her. Mai pushed herself away from the image placed before her and decided to take a walk through the hospital, she needed to get away from that horribly un-comfortable chair that was placed beside Jou. Mai let her feet walk her down the white halls, watching as the many nurses fussed over patients and Doctors scribble things as they remerged from the rooms. Mia felt her heart sink when she watched the looks some of those doctors had on their old or young faces. It was something they should be used to, but how can you really get used to telling somebody that they might die or to tell the loved ones that or that they are dead? Mai didn't know if she could handle something like that...how could she, if someone told her that Jou was gone she could never picture that. Never see his bright smile again; never get to hear his sarcasm, his slack job style. She would never see it again. Yet was she now? There he stayed in a vegetation state and he was showing no responding signs anything.  
  
"Miss Valentine" Mai turned a little surprised to hear her name being called  
  
It was Jou's doctor he emerged from the office she had just passed, when she turned to face him she saw as his eyes went downcast. The look on his face made her heart race and her palms become um comfortably sweaty.  
  
"Yes" she finally croaked  
  
"We have not had the succession in contacting young Jou's father...and well we must give this information to someone to pass onto the mother who we also have had no succession in contacting"  
  
"You mean..." Mai started "What about Serenity have you not seen her" Mai asked  
  
"No sorry to say but Miss. Serenity has been absent from her brothers side since the day before yesterday and this information must be passed on as quickly as I can" He said rather softly  
  
He was right, Mai had been there everyday for the past week and she had not seen nor heard from Serenity in a couple of days. However Yugi had been there everyday, same with Honda and Anzu. Otogi also showed up a few times accompanied by Ryo.  
  
He took a deep breath before continuing with what seemed like something that was tearing him up inside.  
  
"Young Jou has shown no signs of recovery...nothing vital has been found, we can give him another few days, but with the way his body is recovering this state may be come permanent," He said  
  
The words he spoke seemed to wash over her, leaving her whole body go numb. Had she registered what he said correctly? Was he saying...was he saying that Jou might never recover? Finally her eyes focused on the distant looking doctor and her voice caught.  
  
"What are you leaving this choice at then?" Mai said in a deadly quiet tone  
  
"His mother preferably father, but I doubt we will find him have the choice to continue with his treatment and being watched within the hospital...however the other choice would be that of pulling the plug, or in other words taking Jou off the life support" He answered  
  
Mai grabbed as her chest with a gasp, take him off. He couldn't be serious Jou was going to be ok, he was going to come back she knew it. But the way this man talked it sounded as it that was wishful thinking. Mai felt her throat tighten as she tried to speak again.  
  
"But...there is nothing else we can do for him?" Mai asked as the tears formed in her violet eyes  
  
"We can leave him for a few more days like I had pointed out earlier, but other than that there really is nothing more we can do" He said as he stared down at a notebook her found her carried in his hands  
  
Mai couldn't stand the way he talked then could not even bare to face her, she felt enraged at the world. This was not fair why should this happen to her, why should this have happened to Jou. This was wrong it was not the way things were supposed to go it just was not.  
  
"THIS IS NOT RIGHT!" Mai screamed through the practically empty hall of the hospital  
  
The young Doctor looked around himself and Mai to find a few people looking at them from their rooms or placement behind the desk.  
  
"Please Miss. Valentine things don't always work the way we want...life does not last forever" The Young said trying to calm the hysterical Mai  
  
"IT WAS NOT SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN TO HIM...JOU WAS NOT MENT TO DIE LIKE THIS!' Tears now poured freely from her eyes racing down her burning red cheeks  
  
"Please" He whispered still trying to regain the peacefulness she had interrupted  
  
"Don't you please me" Mai hissed "You don't understand what he means to me...I don't ...I don't even think he knows what he meant to me" Mai looked down tears dripping from her eyes hitting the tiled floor  
  
Mai turned sharply from the doctor as he walked briskly back to Jou's room, Mai peeked in through the crack between the door and the wall. Yugi could be found there, swinging his legs back and forth talking to the unconscious. She stopped herself from going in when she heard the pint- sized boy talking to his best friend.  
  
"Jou you missed Honda and Anzu today" Yugi said cheerfully "Honda asked her out, she was really happy I've never seen her get so excited over anything else besides shoes" Yugi gave a little laugh  
  
Mai had to smile he had no idea, none of them did. They all thought Jou was going to be ok. With a shuddering sigh, Mai stood up straight pulled her shirt down and straightened her hair. She roughly wiped the tears from her face and put on the best smile she could muster at the moment in time. Mai then grasped the door handle and pulled it open catching the attention of the small spiky haired boy before her.  
  
"Oh Mai hello" Yugi chirped  
  
"Hey Yugi" Mai smiled  
  
"The doctor came in here looking for you, did he end up finding you" Yugi asked  
  
"Ah yeah he did" Mai answered before she took the hard plastic seat on Jou's other side  
  
"What did he have to say?" Yugi pressed on his eyes now on Jou as well as Mai's  
  
Mai looked up suddenly she couldn't tell the young boy what the doctor had actually said, it would break his heart. And Mai was having trouble keeping her own heart from breaking, but the truth was it was breaking weather she wanted to admit it or not. Being strong was always easy for her, but for some reason this time things were different.  
  
"He was just letting me know that he was not able to contact Jou's father" Mai answered as truthfully as she would allow herself  
  
"Oh...he's still out then" Yugi looked dismayed "He should really know what going on"  
  
"I agree, but here really isn't much we can do to help that. And I don't really think he would help much anyhow" Mia like all of Jou's friends knew that Jou's father was irresponsible  
  
"Yeah I guess" Yugi said with a slight sigh "Just too bad"  
  
"Yeah a lot of things in this world are just too bad" Mai mumbled  
  
Ok I'm done for this chapter a little short but I have been a little preoccupied please R&R! BYE BYE! 


End file.
